Anime Takes Over!
by Skye-Taicia
Summary: A little play-series with a bunch of anime, manga,and videogame characters,meeting to stop people from taking their favorite shows off the air. Comedic. Please R&R!
1. How Myotismon Got His Look

Anime takes Over or "How Myotismon got his Look"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Twister, and my friend Cara owns, well, Cara! So don't yell at me cuz I get a couple of characters stuck in a void or Twister's tails, okay? Ok!  
(**BTW: Twister is an orangey-brown two-tailed fox with purple hair down to her waist and Cara is a maroon echidna with colored beads in her dreadlocks [hair?]**)  
  
(Open to a big room, full of characters from all of the authors fave anime/video game/whatever, three from each.)  
  
Sage of Halo: Ok, everyone, quiet down.....  
(All continue talking.)  
Twister: (ahem) SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW YA TO THE MOON!  
(Everyone looks at the two-tailed fox, oddly)  
Twister: Aheheheh........I'll sit down now. (sits down, embarassed.)  
Sage: O....k....., now, we all know that, as Anime characters, we are quite popular, am I correct in saying so?  
(All nod)  
Cara: But Twister and I aren't true Anime-  
Sage: Hush! Now, we must plan to go on strike if they don't stop canceling everyones shows!  
Van Fanel: I agree!  
Dilandau: (leans over to Van) The reason they canceled the show in the first place was because it was boring. I told ya you should have tried to kill me!!  
Van: (anime sweatdrop) Whatever, Dilandau...  
Cye of Torrent: I noticed that too, they stopped my favorite show!!  
Twister: What's your favorite show?  
Cye: (looks down and mumbles) Gundam Wing...  
Twister: AHAH!! You like Gundam Wing?!?!?!  
Cye: ....  
Twister: (flaps her arms psycotically) I LOVE Gundam Wing!!!! Duo and Quatre are soo cute!!!  
(Duo Maxwell looks at Twister, and rolls his chair away from her, slowly.)  
Heero Yuy: ........yeah, sure, no one likes the malign one.......(walks away)  
Sage and Cara: (sigh)  
(Cara grabs Twister by the collar, and shoves a large plastic pickle in her mouth, then laughs hysterically as Twister tries to eat it.)  
Twister: AGHH! IT'S FAKE!!!  
Cara: I know.  
(Twister pulls a gunblade from her tails. Seifer Almasy looks at Twister, and jumps up.)  
Seifer: THAT'S MINE!! GIVE IT BACK!!  
(Seifer chases Twister around the room, as Twister tries to shove the gunblade back in her tails. She spins around and Seifer grabs the gunblade. Both Seifer and the gunblade disappear into Twisters' tails.)  
Twister: ACK! HEY! (smacks her tails, and Seifer flies out, wearing a pink tutu over his usual outfit, and a little tiara on his head. Cara and Twister roll on the floor, laughing.)  
Seifer: What? (stands up, and calmly walks out of the room, still wearing the tiara and tutu.)  
Sage: IS ANYONE HERE EVEN REMOTELY SANE?!?!?!  
Cara: Um....yeah...  
Sage: IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT!!  
(Sage falls over in exasperation.)  
(Quatre Raberba Winner runs in, out of breath.)  
Quatre: Sorry I'm-  
(Twister tackles him.)  
Twister: ITS QUATRE!!!  
(Quatre screams and dives under a tea cozy.)  
Cara: DEMON!!! TWISTER'S BEING ANNOYING AGAIN!!!  
(Demon walks in, and smacks Twister with Amy Rose's stolen Piko Piko Hammer.)  
Cara: Good Demon! Come here boy, C'Mon!  
(Demon wags his tail and floats over to Cara. Cara scratches Demon under his chin, as Demon melts into a big grey and red furry hedgehog puddle.)  
Twister: (growls jealously) Damn you and your boyfriend...(sniffs, and leans against the wall.)  
(Seifer walks back in the room, looking normal.)  
Twister: Welcome back, Prince of the Ballet...(Twister and Cara snicker.)  
Seifer: Ha, ha, ha.....very funny!  
Twister: I thought it was...  
Sage: OK! Are we ready to begin yet??  
Kento of Hardrock: I'm hungry.  
(Sage whirls around, and shoves a huge glazed ham into Kento's mouth. Kento's eyes bug out of his head as Sage turns back to the group.)  
Sage: There, any OTHER questions?!?!  
(All look at Sage scared and shake their heads in unison.)  
Sage: (smiles) OK.  
Lita [Sailor Jupiter]: (raises hand timidly) Um, Mr. Sage, sir...I have a question..  
Sage: Ok, Lita, what is it?  
Lita: Is Kento supposed to be melting into the floor like that??  
(All look at Kento, as he disappears through the floor, still eating the ham.)  
Sage: er.........(looks at the floor where Kento disappeared)  
Twister: Translation: I don't think so.  
Lita: ....ok.  
Sage: Twister, I think you should take over. Cye and I will be right back.(Grabs Cye, who is sleeping, and walks out of the door.)  
Twister: YESS!! I AM IN CONTROL!! (dances around, and grabs Artemis, who is also sleeping.)  
Artemis: ACK!!  
(Twister changes into a Dr. Evil outfit from Austin Powers and places Artemis on her lap, and precedes to pet him. Twisters cat, Curly, gets into a Mini-me outfit and sits next to her.)  
Curly: Hehehehehehe.......  
Artemis: Um....can I go now?  
Twister: No!  
Cara: .......  
(Cye and Sage return with Kento, who is now a mouse.)  
Sage: Don't ask! (looks at Dr. Twister, Mr. Artemis and Mini-Twist.)  
Twister: Ahehehehehehe.......(disappears with Curly)  
Sage: ..........right....  
(Twister reappears in a black tank top, jeans and a leather trenchcoat.)  
Tasuki: Now THAT'S one hot fox!!! (cat-calls at Twister.)  
Twister: Um..no. (Smacks Tasuki, and throws him into a interdimensional void.)  
Nuriko: I'm not interrogating you, but, where did you get that outfit?  
Twister:(innocently) A Spy shop, why?  
Nuriko: Do they have weapons, too?  
Sage: .....  
Twister: Yeah! I get mine there all the time.  
Nuriko: Cool!  
Sage: .......  
Cara: .........  
(Twister and Nuriko continue talking about weapons and stuff.)  
Sage: Ok, now SHUT UP!!!  
(Twister and Nuriko look at Sage for a moment, then continue talking. Sage slaps his forhead, and jumps into the void with Tasuki. Cye, Heero, and Artemis follow. Relena Dorlan walks in)  
Relena: Heero! (looks to Twister) Where did he go?  
(Twister and Nuriko, still talking about weapons, point to the void. Relena jumps in.)  
Relena: HEEEEEERRROOOOO!!!!! I'm coming, so get ready to kill me!!(disappears)  
Cara: Are you two quite done yet?  
Twister and Nuriko: Yup!  
Kento: Squeak! (Jumps in the void after Cye, squeaking "Where's my food?")  
Myotismon: You guys are nuts!  
Nuriko: Thank you, hun.  
Myotismon: Ack!  
Matt: Oh, brother....  
T.K.: What?  
Matt: ......It was an expression, T.K.  
T.K.: Oh........  
Myotismon: Tasuki was right though, Twister...have you ever turned into a human before?  
Twister: Once.....when I used my transformation device...(pulls the T.D. out of her tails.)  
Myotismon: Well....  
Twister: Well, what?  
Myotismon: Use it to turn human!  
Twister: .....  
(Twister turns into a pretty girl of about seventeen, with purple hair and blue eyes, still wearing the spy outfit.)  
Matt: Wow! That thing is pretty nifty! What else can it do?  
Twister: A lot! It slices, it dices, it stir frys!  
Cara: You mean stirs and frys.  
Twister: No, it stir frys! (The T.D. turns into a stir fry pan, full of stir fry.)  
Nuriko: Hey! Chicken Stir Fry! My fave! YUM! (eats the stir fry.)  
Myotismon: May I....??  
Twister: ACK!! RAPIST!!!  
(Myotismon slaps forhead.)  
Myotismon: NO, STUPID! May I use the device!  
Twister: Oh, okay! (Hands Myotismon the T.D.)  
(Myotismon turns into a teenage boy of about nineteen, with blue jeans and a Metallica T-shirt.)  
Myotismon: .......um....this is interesting...  
Twister: (blushes) Yeah.......  
(Myotismon looks at Twister.)  
(Twister looks at Myotismon.)  
(Myotismon leans toward Twister.)  
(Twister leans toward Myotismon.)  
Myotismon: You're kinda pale.  
Twister: I'M pale?!?! You're as white as a ghost!  
Cara: (Anime Sweatdrop.)  
Myotismon: You are kinda cute though....ACK! Why am I saying that?!?  
Cara: Male hormones strike again.....  
Twister: ......  
(Myotismon grabs Twister suddenly, and precedes to french kiss her.)  
Cara: ACK! Myotismon and Twister are makin' out!!! Get a room, you two!!!  
(Myotismon stops, and disappears, embarassed. Twister stands there, her lipstick smudged, and a dazed look on her face.)  
Twister: ...........um........er.........whoa.....(passes out.)  
Cara: ............  
T.K.: Wow, I never knew Myotismon had the guts to do THAT to a girl....  
Matt: Oh, shut up.  
(Cara walks over to the unconscious form of Twister, and swipes smelling salts under her nose.)  
Twister: ACK! (jumps up) Nope, that won't work...(passes out again.)  
(Myotismon reappears, still as a teenage boy.)  
Myotismon: I can't reverse the damn thing!  
Twister: (wakes up) What?  
Myotismon: I can't turn back!  
(Twister fiddles with the T.D., and it explodes.)  
Twister: ..........uh...oh.....  
Myotismon: What?  
Twister: I.....broke it........we can't turn back...  
Myotismon: ..................  
Twister: Ahehehehehehe......  
Myotismon: ........................  
Cara: Well, are you gonna spazz, or what?  
Myotismon: ..............................................ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! (dances around with Twister.)  
Twister: AAAACCCCKKK!!!!!!!!  
(Myotismon dances with Twister, then spins her across the room.)  
Twister: AAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!!! I dun like spinning!! (nearly falls on the floor.)  
Ami: Um...I don't think you should spin her like that...  
(Myotismon appears in a tuxedo, with a rose between his teeth. Twister appears in a red Spanish dress, as both do the Rumba. Cara pulls out castinets, and Ami plays the guitar. Matt and T.K. play the trumpets.)  
(Sage walks back in.)  
Sage:...WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!  
Twister: CONGA LINE!!  
(All characters form a conga line, as they exit the room.)  
(Quatre peeks out from under the tea cozy and sees an empty room.)  
Quatre: Er........where is everyone??  
(Quatre runs out of the room, with the tea cozy still on his head.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Truth about Foxes and Vampire Digimon

Anime takes over Again or "The Truth about Foxes and Vampire-type Digimon"  
  
**Disclaimer: I only own Twister, and my friend only owns Cara, the other chars are copyright their respected anime companys, yadda yadda yadda.......ect.**  
  
Sage: OK! Order everyone!!!  
(Twister runs in, dressed in black leather pants, white tank top, black leather trenchcoat, and leather boots. She is still stuck as a human.)  
Sage: Well, look who finally decides to show up....  
Twister: Oh, shut up. I missed the bus.  
Sage: That's what they all say....(points to Myotismon walking in,his long blonde hair all messed up.)  
Matt: What happened to you?  
Myotismon: I flew here, and got caught in a slipstream while flying near a plane.  
Sage: ........  
Twister: See?  
Myotismon: See what?  
(Twister looks around.)  
Twister: Where is everyone?  
Sage: They all called in sick, are on vacation, or are in school.  
Twister: Well, doesn't that just stink!  
Myotismon: Yeah....I dropped out.  
Sage: (Anime Sweatdrop.)  
Twister: No! The fact that we're the only ones here....  
(Cara appears and glomps Twister suddenly) HEDDOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twister: AGHH!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! SWATBOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls over.)  
Myotismon: It's just your friend, er, Cara, Twister.....  
Twister: I knew that...(stands up, dusting herself off.)  
Sage: Yeah, right......tu est tres bizarre....  
Twister: Je ne suis pas!  
Cara: NO FRENCH, YOU TWO!!!!  
Myotismon: Twister est la fille bizarre.  
(Cara takes out a mallet and smacks Myotismon, Twister, and Sage with it.)  
Cara: Omae o korosu, bakas!  
Twister:(rubs head) Whaddidya do THAT for?!?!?!  
Cara: I can't understand a word you guys are saying, that's why!!  
Twister: ......  
Myotismon: (rubs head) That's not a good enough reason....  
Cara: Well, it is for me.....!  
(Hotohori and Tasuki walk in.)  
Tasuki: Well, hellllooooooo, cutie!  
(Twister grabs her gunblade out of her tails, and points it at Tasuki's head.)  
Twister: (growls) Say that again, and you won't have a mouth to say it with!  
(Tasuki runs away, screaming.)  
Twister: (anime sweatdrop) o...k.....  
Hotohori: Tasuki, how can you be so asinine around a girl??!?! (takes Twisters hand and smiles flirtatiously.) I am so sorry for my friends behavior, miss. (kisses Twister's hand, and smiles up at her.)  
Twister: ........um......kay.  
Myotismon: (anime veins popping) grrr....  
(Twister jumps away, embarassed.)  
Twister: Whoa! I'm not that kind of girl...er......  
Hotohori: Hotohori.  
Twister: ..Hotohori, I don't think you're my type, soo...I'm very sorry...but..  
Hotohori: (smiles) It's all right.  
Sage: Ahem........ORDER!  
(All jump into their seats.)  
Sage: Our first order of business is-  
Twister: SPAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cara: SHUUUUTTTTUUUUPPPP!!!! (smacks Twister with a wooden mallet. Twister falls out of her chair with spiralies in her eyes @.@)  
Sage: (smacks forhead) I'm surrounded by morons......God help me....  
(Duo appears, eagerly): You called for the God of Death???  
Sage: (screams while flailing his arms) WRONG GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: Oh.......(disappears)  
Twister: ........Cara, was it just me, or was Duo holding a voodo doll that looked like Relena?  
Cara: ..........err........I saw it too........  
Twister: I thought so.  
Sage: Forget it! I'm going to Aruba! (disappears)  
Cara: ...................  
Twister: ......................................  
Hotohori: ............  
Matt: ......................  
Myotismon: ...............what now?  
(The only people in the room are Twister, Hotohori, Cara, Myotismon, and Matt.)  
(Twister has a light bulb over her head. It turns on, and then, burns out.)  
Twister: I have absolutely no idea.  
(Quatre peers out from under the tea cozy.)  
Quatre: Why don't we plan our move against the Producers that keep taking our shows off the air?  
Twister: (jumps up) Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?  
Cara: (whispers to Matt) Because her light bulb is too low of wattage as is....  
(Matt was drinking milk at the time, as he laughs and it shoots out of his nose and goes all over Myotismon. Hotohori is flirting with Twister, and Quatre has fallen asleep under the tea cozy.)  
(Miroku suddenly appears.)  
(Twister looks up.)  
Twister: .....its........ITS.......IT'S MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Miroku screams, and runs out of the room, being chased by Twister, Cara, and everyone else.)  
Hotohori: I CAN DYE MY HAIR THAT COLOR IF YOU WANT, TWISTER!!!!  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	3. Twister's Magical Paintbrush

Anime takes Over....Yet Again or "Twister's Magical Paintbrush"  
  
**Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill....Twister's mine, Cara's her own, ect. ect. ect.......(ya know, I need a new way to get these disclaimers written. They're quite boring to type over and over again!)**  
  
(Open to a big room [like the one in the first session, Anime takes Over])  
  
(Twister walks in, and sees that only Miroku is in the room. Miroku jumps up, nervously, but sees that Twister has no intention of chasing him. He sits back down as Twister flops into her chair.)  
Miroku: What's wrong?  
Twister: I've been like this for two days...I don't feel like being boycrazy anymore.  
(An alarm sounds, and Miroku jumps up. Twister sits in her chair, her head on the table, like a lump of venison.)   
((venison is some sorta meat that people eat. If you wanna know for sure, look it up in a dictionary, cuz I have not a clue! thank you.))  
(Sage, Cara, Nuriko, Heero, and Cye run in, wearing black jumpsuits with the letters T.I.L.T. on their backs. T.I.L.T stands for the Twister Is Lethargic Team.)  
Cara: Did Twister just say she's lethargic?!  
Miroku: umm.....in a sense...yeah.  
Sage: This is bad, Cara, we need to do something before this progresses.  
Nuriko: First, we must inspect her to-date symptoms. Nurse!  
(Heero gloomily walks up, and Nuriko plops a nurse hat on his head. He walks over to Twister, and pokes her with a tongue depressor. Twister doesn't move.)  
Heero: There are no signs of life, sir, err, ma'am...err....you know what I mean.  
(Nuriko picks Twister up by the collar of her t-shirt. Twister just hangs there.)  
Cara: By the power of Chaos! She's worse off than we expected!! Get the leech!!  
(Nuriko whistles, as Myotismon peeks his head around the doorframe.)  
Myotismon: I'm not coming out.  
(Cara grabs Myotismon by the ear, and drags him out revealing that he is wearing a large baggy t-shirt that says "I love Twister!" on the front and a picture of Twister wearing a red bikini.)  
(Twister takes one look at the shirt.)  
Twister: HEY!!! Where did you get that picture?!?!  
(Cara tiptoes towards the door.)  
Twister: ...Cara..........  
(Cara disappears in a green light. Twister holds her hand up to the sky (err...ceiling?).)  
Twister: I call upon my magical powers. Send me a magical item to torment my tormentors!   
(A beam of purple light surrounds Twister, and the people in the room stare in awe.)  
All: (cutely) aaaaawwwwwww......  
(The writer of this story appears. She has shoulder length, light brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and is wearing a big black baggy T-shirt with Miroku's picture on it, black jeans, and red socks. Her hair is up in a bun, and she is about seventeen. Her name is Kitty.)  
Kitty: You guys, it's awe. A-W-E. Awe. Like this.  
(Kitty stares at the beam of light in awe.)  
Kitty: ooohhhh.....aahhhhh....  
Sage: Whoops, sorry.  
(The others repeat Kitty's example.)  
All: Ooooooohhhhh..........aaahhhhhhh......  
Kitty: That's better!  
(Kitty smiles cutely and disappears.)  
Mirkou:(smiles evilly) Hmmmmm........a fan....I'll have to ask her if she can bear my child..  
Sage: You can't. You're a fictitious character.  
(Miroku hangs his head.)  
Miroku: Damn. I forgot about that.  
(Twister's beam of light disappears, and she is standing there, holding a paintbrush.)  
(Everyone blinks, and is silent for a moment.)  
Twister: (pointing the paintbrush towards them) Ha!  
All: .....  
(Everyone except Myotismon and Twister begin to laugh hysterically. Sages falls on his back, laughing, as one by one Heero, Nuriko, Cye, and Miroku fall to the floor as well. Twister glares darkly.)  
Twister: That's it......you asked for it.....(walks over to Sage, and grabs him by the collar.) I shall now show you what I can do!  
(Twister rubs the paintbrush all over Sage's face, then drops him back on the floor, and stands there, laughing psycotically.)  
(Everyone watches, as Sage slowly starts to look like Kale, the warlord of Cruelty. Sage screams.)  
Sage: Gahhh!!! I am my loathed enemy!! Help me, Cye, HELP ME!  
(Twister grabs Cye and rubs the paintbrush on his face as well, as he turns into Sekhmeht, the warlord of Venom. Cye gasps in horror. Twister now watches, silently.)  
Cye: No!! Anything but that!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
(Heero, Nuriko, and Miroku bow before Twister.)  
Heero, Nuriko, and Miroku: Forgive us, All-Powerful One! We're not worthy! We're not worthy!!  
(Twister looks down at them, and slowly starts to laugh. It is an evil, dark and psycotic laugh. It starts slowly at first, then gradually becomes louder and faster. [like a Dilandau laugh, but eviller] Miroku, Heero, and Nuriko slowly back away. Myotismon, who has been watching these events from a corner, walks up behind Twister. He whirls her around, and presses his lips to hers, stopping the laughter. Sage and Cye turn back to their normal selves, as they, Nuriko, Heero, and Miroku run, screaming, out of the room. Myotismon pulls away.)  
Twister: Thank you.  
Myotismon: You are quite welcome. Now, let's go wreak havoc on the city.  
Twister: (getting that evil glint in her eyes again) Yes.....let's.  
(Myotismon and Twister walk out of the room, hand in hand and wearing his and hers versions of the original Myotismon costume.)  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	4. Where have all the Cowlicks Gone?

Anime Takes Over...Once again! or "Where have all the Cowlicks gone?"  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know, Disclaimers get pretty tiring to type, so I am just going to use the original one from Anime Takes Over (man, do I love cut-and-paste!)  
"Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Twister, and my friend Cara owns, well, Cara! So don't yell at me cuz I get a couple of characters stuck in a void or Twister's tails, okay? Ok!  
(**BTW: Twister is an orangey-brown two-tailed fox with purple hair down to her waist and Cara is a maroon echidna with colored beads in her dreadlocks [hair?]**)" (there we go!!)  
  
(Open into the Meeting Room)  
  
Sage: OK, everyone- hey! where is everyone, anyways?  
(The only people in the room are Sage, Twister, and Trowa Barton.)  
Twister: I guess they're all on vacation. Ya know, we haven't met in over four months?  
Sage: I know.  
Twister: .....  
Trowa: (silence)  
Twister: Well....?  
Sage: Don't know.  
(Twister stares at Sages head)  
Twister: You have a really big cowlick.  
Sage: Huh?  
(Twister hands Sage a mirror. Sage looks, as the writer of the story appears, again. This time, she is wearing her hair in a braid, with a red Gundam Wing shirt on, and black capris. She is barefoot. Her glasses are foggy, and her hair is damp.)  
Kitty: Whew!! I love summer!  
(Trowa looks slightly confused.)  
Kitty: It's summer where I am now.  
Trowa: Oh. (silence)  
Kitty: Not very vocal, eh?  
Sage: Where is everyone?  
Kitty: I don't have a clue. Do ya know you have a cowlick on your head?  
(Sage sighs.)  
Sage: Would you mind getting rid of it for me?  
Kitty: Sure thing, Mister Date.  
(Kitty takes out a hairbrush and gel, and smooths down the cowlick. Twister looks confused.)  
Twister: Hey! Where did the cowlick go?  
Kitty: It flew away to the happy place.  
Twister: YAAY!  
Kitty: (Anime Sweatdrop)  
Sage: So what now, Kitty?  
Kitty: Don't know. I have writers block. I gotta go. Good Luck!  
(Kitty disappears. Sage looks at the now sleeping Twister, and sighs. The lights dim.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Revenge of Kitty

Anime Takes Over...For the Ump-teenth Time! or "The Revenge of Kitty"  
  
**Disclaimer: Well, after four fanfic/crossover/whatnots from me, I assume you know the drill. but, if you don't....*sighs* Here we go.  
I do not own any of the mentioned characters. I only own TWISTER! Get it? T-W-I-S-T-E-R! And Cara is owned by my best friend. So if you steal these charries, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish! To leave a fax, press the star key. By the way, Kitty is yours truly. So don't steal me either! I belong to Nanaiki Strife, and he shall be angry with thee who stealeth thy lady...umm...yeah. By the way, if you can spot all the parodies I use, I'll draw you a piccie as a prize! E-Mail me with your answers! -Skye Taicia**  
  
(Open into Meeting room, now lavishly decorated in dark purple drapes.)  
  
Sage: Order Everyone!  
(Twister walks in, late as usual.)  
Twister: No ones here. Again.  
Sage: (raises eyebrow) And....?  
(The Narrator of the story (Kitty) appears. Today, she is wearing a black skirt up to her knees, a white tank top, and black heels. Her hair is up in a bun, with strands hanging out of it.)  
Kitty: Well, it looks like my cast has dwindled in numbers. How many of my little 'episodes' have you two been in?  
Twister: I've been in all of 'em, and so has Sage.  
Kitty: Really now...? Hmm...I'll have to plan an updated cast based on a couple of new animes and videogames I saw.  
Sage: o...k...  
Kitty: So.....NEW CAST MEMBER AUDITIONS, STEP RIGHT UP!!  
(A bunch of random anime/game/manga characters walk in as the room is transformed into an auditorium complete with stage and lighting.)  
Twister: How did you DO that?!  
Kitty: I'm the Narrator. I'm like God...sorta.  
Twister: Oh...  
Kitty: First audition!  
(Ryoko Hakubi walks on stage with Ryo-Ohki)  
Kitty: O.K., do you have a monologue ready to perform?  
Ryoko: Monolouge? I thought this was open mike!  
Kitty: You're in. Congratulations. NEXT!!  
(Sage stares, jaw agape as Dais walks onstage.)  
Kitty: So, tell me a little about yourself.  
Dais: (smiles seductively) I'm the Warlord of Illusion, and the most wise of the Dynasty Warlords.  
(Sage snickers)  
Kitty: (glares at Sage) Hush. Now, Mr. Dais, please have a seat next to Ryoko-chan.  
(Dais smirks at Sage, and takes a seat next to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki.)  
Twister: You're not rejecting anyone yet..  
Kitty: Don't worry. I will eventually.  
(Sonic the Hedgehog walks onstage)  
Kitty: NEXT!  
Sonic: But I didn't say anything yet!  
Kitty: NEEEXT! (Pulls rope that's dangling slightly to her right. Sonic drops down through the trapdoor on the stage.)  
Sonic: You suuuuccccckkkkk........! (silence)   
(Trapdoor closes.)  
Kitty: Next!  
(Il Palazzo walks onstage holding a small white dog named Mince. From the crowd behind her, Kitty hears a voice.)  
Excel: HAIL LORD IL PALAZZO!  
Hyatt: Hail Lord Il-(coughcoughcoughcough)  
Excel: AIEEE!!!! SHE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD! HELP ME, I'M SCARED! THE BLOOD, THE BLOOD!!!  
Kitty, Il Palazzo and Mince: (sweatdrop)  
Kitty: O.K. Lord Il Palazzo, you and Mince are hired. I think Excel and Ha-chan (Hyatt) are nifty and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to separate you from them.  
Il Palazzo: That's quite all right, I could use a little vacation.  
(Mince jumps into Kitty's arms, whimpering and licking her face.)  
Kitty: (giggles) Silly Mince! (nuzzles Minces and sets her on the seat beside her. Il Palazzo sits next to Dais.)  
Il Palazzo: So, how do you feel about conquering the world?  
(Meanwhile..)  
Kitty: Next!  
(Dark Schneider and Yoko walk onstage.)  
Kitty: Well, you two have any interests?  
D.S.: I want to destroy every man in the world and own the largest harem in existance!! (laughs manaiacally.)  
Yoko: LUSHEI! (smacks Dark Schneider across the jaw.)  
D.S.: OW! GODDAMMIT, YOKO!! I will NOT allow my fantasy to be shattered by a stupid girl like you!  
Yoko: (anime angry vein) Oooooh, thats it! (kisses him.)  
D.S.: YOKOOOOOOOOO....! (turns into Lushei Rinrin.)  
Kitty: .......  
Lushei: Yoko, what's going on?  
Yoko: Nothing Lushei.  
Kitty: You two are hired.  
Lushei: Hired for what?  
Yoko: Don't worry, let's just go sit over there by those men.  
Lushei: Ok! (smiles happily and bounces into the seat next to Dais)  
Kitty: Aww, he's so cute.... when he's not a horny, egotistical wizard.  
Yoko: yeah..but...(blushes)  
Kitty: No need to say anything more, horn-girl. NEXT!!  
(Yoko blushes crimson, and hurries and hugs Lushei.)  
(Carrot Glace sidles onto the stage, and hops onto the stool.)  
Kitty: Hello, Carrot!  
Carrot: OH, PRETTY GIRRRL! (leaps off the stage and grasps Kitty's hands.)  
Kitty: (stammers) uh, er, well, hi?  
Carrot: Will you go on a date with me, huh? Look, I got all my shots and I smell good and I-  
Chocolate: (calling from the back of the crowd.) DARLING!! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Carrot: (gasps sharply) Hide me! (buries his head in Kitty's breasts.)  
Kitty: (yelps) AGH!!!! CARROT!!!!!!  
Tira: CARROT! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST THE NARRATOR!!! (Chocolate and Tira chase Carrot out.)  
Carrot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Marron Glace walks in, slightly confused.)  
Marron: What's going on..?  
Kitty: (takes Marrons hand gently.) Here, sit over here and these fine gentleman and ladies will explain.  
(Marron sits with Yoko and the others.)  
Kitty: (sighs) Well, there's still a few spots vacant.  
(Naruto and Kakashi walk in.)  
Kitty: Ooooh, there's the last openings. ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE ELSE CAN GO HOME! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT AUDITION!  
(All grumble and walk out except for those who were chosen, as the original room appears, all standing around a long table, the room now decorated in red velvet curtains.)   
Kitty: Now, Order!  
Sage: But that's my line....  
Kitty: While I'm here, its mine. Okies? (smiles sweetly.)  
Sage: O.K. (sits)  
(All sit.)  
Kitty: Now, roll call. Twister?  
Twister: PRESIDENT LINCOLN!  
Kitty and Sage: .........  
Kitty: Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki?  
Ryoko: Here! (waves energetically.)  
Ryo-Ohki: Mrow! (waves paw)  
Kitty: Sage?   
Sage: (pokes her shoulder.)  
Kitty: Okies. Dais?  
Dais: Here, My Lady. (winks)  
Kitty: (blushes cutely.) Heh. Il Palazzo and Mince?  
Il Palazzo: (raises his hand politely, and Mince raises her paw and yips softly.)  
Kitty: Yoko and Dar- I mean Lushei?  
Yoko: Here.  
Lushei: (wakes up from napping) hmm...?  
Kitty: Marron?  
Marron: Present, Miss Kitty.  
Kitty: That's good. Naruto?  
Naruto: Hey, lady, ya got any ramen?  
Kitty: In the kitchen. Kakashi?  
Kakashi: (is reading Ichi-Ichi Paradise.) Here.  
Kitty: O.K., the cast is all here. Now....for the big question: How to take over the world?  
Il Palazzo: (raises his hand) First we must conquer the city. Which city do we presently take up residence in?  
Kitty: That would be-  
(Knock on door.)  
Twister: Entre-vous!  
Kitty: When did you learn French?  
Twister: I dunno.  
(Quatre walks in, with a tea cozy on his head.)  
Quatre: Hello..? (looks around, very confused.)  
Kitty: Hello, Quatre. You can sit down, no one is going to attack you.  
Quatre: O.K. (sits next to Kitty.)  
Kitty: Now, what were we discussing?  
Il Palazzo: What city we are in.  
Kitty: Oh yeah! Well, we're in-  
Naruto: (bursts in) WE HAVE NO RAMEN!!!!!!!!!  
Kitty: (jumps up) DEAR GOD! (runs to kitchen with Naruto.)  
Il Palazzo: (rubs his temples) Is it just me, or are the Fates trying to prevent us from finding out the name of the city we are to conquer?  
Kitty: O.K., the kitchen is full of ramen again, and I must take my leave. Baibai! (vanishes.)  
Il Palazzo: That's it, the next episode, I am going to find out what city we're in even if it kills me.  
Sage: Anyway, Dismissed!  
(All leave. The lights dim.)  
  
To Be Contined..... 


End file.
